Motor vehicles such as pickup trucks typically have a tailgate for selectively enclosing a truck box. The tailgate is typically pivotably mounted at a lower edge to side walls defining the truck box. Mounted in this manner, the tail gate is pivotable between a vertical closed position wherein the tailgate closes a rear opening of the truck box and a horizontal open position wherein the truck box is accessible through the rear opening. Typically, a latch is provided at each side of the tailgate to secure the tailgate in the closed position and a centrally located handle or lever is provided on the outer side of the tailgate to selectively release the side latches and permit the tailgate to move from the closed position to the open position. Typically the tailgate is provided with straps or cables at its side to limit downward movement to an open position wherein the tailgate is generally level with the bed of the truck box.
Tailgates for pickup trucks typically range in weight from about 40 to about 70 pounds. Tailgates for sport utility vehicles can even be heavier because they often also house window lift and control mechanisms. As a result assistance is desirable for opening and closing the tailgate. There are many prior devices for providing lift assistance to tailgates. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,954,383, 6,126,223, 6,196,609, 6,550,840, 6,773,047, and 6,832,801, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. While these devices may be effective in providing lift assistance, they are not suitable for mass production and add to the cost and complexity of the tailgates. Additionally, because they are visible, they are not very aesthetically pleasing.
In an effort to become more aesthetically pleasing, tailgate lift assist systems were located within the tailgates so that they are not visible. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,820,910 and 6,854,781, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. While these devices are more aesthetically pleasing, they still add cost, complexity, and weight.
The motor vehicle industry has a never ending desire to reduce weight, to reduce packaging size, and to reduce manufacturing costs. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved tailgate assemblies for motor vehicles.